


Fear of the future (But it'll be alright, I promise)

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [23]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The bois are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Wind being a big brother. And Time fears for later on.
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Fear of the future (But it'll be alright, I promise)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a live write for the LU discord.
> 
> I made this so long ago and I can't believe I forgot to post it on here! I really like Wind comforting the others uwu.
> 
> But my headcanons can wait until another time.

Wind sat silently, bored out of his mind. He held his head in his hand as he prodded and picked the fire, waiting for his watch to end or for something to happen. 

The sound of sniffling caught his attention. He turned his head and found the old man missing from the camp. Not wanting to leave with a spot open for attack, he awoke Warriors. 

"Cap'n, can you take over watch for me please?" 

"S're…. Why, wahsup?" 

"Time walked off and I need to check up on 'im." 

"m' kay…" 

Wind picked up his scabbard and wrapped it around himself before heading off to Time, using his sobs and sniffles as a guide. 

He pushed past a couple of trees and bushes before finding Time, curled in himself. He sat in front of a shimmering lake, the moonlight glittering and reflecting on the water.

A branch snaps, causing the elder Link to whip his head around. Tear tracks were obvious coming from his single eye and both scarred and unharmed eyes seemed to be rimmed red and puffy. 

"W-Wind? What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't see you at camp so I wanted to check on you, " Wind explained as he walked out of the bushes. "Can I sit here?"

The old man nodded and Wind sat himself next to him, watching the moon and stars through the water.

"Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm just being childish, that's all."

Wind places a hand on top of Time's.

"There's nothing childish about having emotions."

The old man turned his head and stared at the boy with shock lining his tear-stained face. The child simply eyed him with a soft expression, slight hints of concern lacing his features. Time sighed and tunrned towards the moonlit lake.

"I've just.... I've just been thinking about.... We're.... Everyday, we get closer and closer to finishing our adventure." He takes a deep breath and rubs his hands through his hair. "And.... I don't think I'm read to say goodbye yet...."

Wind watched as the old man wept again. He held tightly onto his father's hand while the man hiccuped and sobbed.

"I've had to leave.... So much behind," Time croaked, his voice a couple pitches higher than usual. "First my home, then I... I had to go... Back and she disappeared. Th- then Termina, my wife and now soon...."

"Soon I'll have to say goodbye to all of you."

"We've all grown.... So, _so_ close. You're like.... You're all like my sons and I've never had that before. You've all become so dear to me and I love watching all of you grow up and become wiser and stronger and smarter... I - I don't..." He pauses to take a deep breath.

_" I don't know what I'd do once that all is gone."_

Wind sat there, silently, taking in all of Time's words. _'He's been holding this in for so long...'_

"I-I'm sorry. It's foolish of me to be putting all of this on you, you're still young. You shouldn't -"

"No, no, it's okay. You don't need to worry, pops. I understand what you're saying, though. This whole thing... It's scary. You don't know when you will have to say goodbye or when suddenly everything will change. It's unexpected and sometimes it even hurts. In the end though, you push through because.... You know, just maybe..."

"There'll be something for you… waiting."

The pair sat there for a while, savoring the silence. Time used this moment to breathe and compose himself, not ready to face the others at camp. The whole time, Wind sat next to him, holding his hand reassuringly.

"Th-thank you, Wind. I don't know what to say.... How come you're so good at this?"

The child chuckled as he stood up. "I'm an older brother. And I couldn't just leave you alone like that..."

Time stood and smiled. 

"... Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!!! ❤️


End file.
